Reverend Leland Drury
Reverend Leland Drury (simply known as Leland Drury) is the main antagonist of Disney's 1994 live-action film White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (the sequel to Disney's 1991 live-action film, White Fang). He is a malicious and greedy preacher who wants to force Lily Joseph's tribe to move by starving them so he can mine for gold. He was portrayed by the legendary British actor Alfred Molina, who would go on to play Maxim Horvath in fellow Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice and Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man 2. Role in the film After Leland's visit to Moses' village, he tells Moses to move people before they starve to death, otherwise, he will want his soul. When Henry goes back to town after meeting Lily's tribe, he sees many hungry people, and Leland explains the poor state the town is in. The same day, White Fang spots Lily's village, and when Lily sees him, she calls her uncle to show him that it was the wolf she'd seen by the river the day she found Henry. As Moses tries to get a closer look, White Fang is startled and runs away. After Leland learns that Henry wants to help the tribe return their caribou, he orders his assistant, Mr. Heath to assassinate Henry. As Mr. Heath takes aim, Henry's mule blocks the way and Mr. Heath flees. When Henry and Lily fall into a mine, they discover that Leland is behind the blockade, as he is running an illegal mining operation. They decide to steal some dynamite to clear the path, but along the way, Henry spots Leland, and in anger over his betrayal shoots him. Lily stays behind to give Henry time to escape, and she is captured by the miners. Henry escapes the mine, and White Fang defends him from the remaining miners while he sets the dynamite. The explosion clears the path and frees the animals. Henry and White Fang go back to save Lily. As White Fang holds off Leland, Henry frees Lily, and they make to escape. The screw on the carriage comes loose, sending the carriage careening towards a cliff as the horses run off. Henry and Lily jump clear before they go over, and Leland catches onto the cliff edge. Leland is shocked to find the animals running free. Before he can do any more harm, he is trampled to death by the very animals he had imprisoned. Quotes Gallery Images Leland Drury.png White Fang 2 Myth of the White Wolf (1994)1.jpg|Reverend Leland trying to convince Moses to move before his people starve to death. Reverend Drury ordering Heath.PNG|Reverend Leland ordering Heath to assassinate Henry. 271506_full.jpg|Reverend Leland offering Henry gold to keep him from foiling his plan. tumblr_ovnpt5fslY1wnuxo0o1_1280.jpg|Reverend Leland discovering that Henry is gonna find the caribou. tumblr_ovnpt5fslY1wnuxo0o2_1280.jpg|Reverend Leland warning Henry not to go up Devil's Thumb. tumblr_ovnpt5fslY1wnuxo0o3_1280.jpg|Reverend Leland threatening Henry. tumblr_ovnpt5fslY1wnuxo0o4_1280.jpg|Reverend Leland offering to pray for Henry. ReverendDruryEvilStare.PNG|Reverend Leland's evil stare. ReverendDruryEvilGrin.PNG|Reverend Leland's evil grin. Reverend Drury shot.PNG|Reverend Leland shot by Henry. ReverendDruryVillainousBreakdown.PNG|Reverend Leland's villainous breakdown. White_fang_2_myth_of_the_white_wolf_1994_454x299_215223.jpg|Reverend Leland kidnapping Lily. Reverend Drury chased by caribou.PNG|Reverend Leland being chased by the caribou he had imprisoned. Reverend Drury's final moments.PNG|Reverend Leland's final moments. Reverend Drury's death.PNG|Reverend Leland's death. Videos Villain Defeats- Reverend Leland Drury (White Fang 2- Myth of the White Wolf)|The scene that led to Leland's demise Trivia *Reverend Leland was originally going to have Adam John Hale as his major, but the scenes were cut. Navigation Category:Dark Priests Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Poachers Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Military Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotist Category:Starvers Category:Gaolers Category:Symbolic Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Jingoist Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hypocrites Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Paranoid Category:Blackmailers Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Opportunists Category:Jack London villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Thugs Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Category:Golddiggers Category:Polluters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extravagant